


Hold Me Closer

by AnyaLS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choreographer Harry, Dancer Louis, Dancer Zayn, M/M, Top Louis
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaLS/pseuds/AnyaLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Луи Томлинсон - подающий большие надежды танцор в Английском Национальном Балете, который вот-вот станет самым молодым ведущим танцором за всю историю компании. Но это только до тех пор, пока неожиданный балет, привлекательных хореограф и соперничество с лучшим другом не меняют все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585649) by [balanceds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanceds/pseuds/balanceds). 



Утром, которое может впоследствии оказаться самым большим днем в его жизни, Луи просыпается, возбужденный интересом, прежде чем прозвенел будильник. Он не совсем уверен, спал ли вообще. Больше чувствовалось, будто он дремал.

Это понятно. Сегодня день Контракта с Английским Национальным Балетом, и в конце дня Луи, возможно, станет самым молодым ведущим танцором в истории компании.

Или же Саймон опять поставит его в роли гребаного главного солиста еще на один год. Луи понимал, что предсказывать капризы своего руководителя было бесполезным занятием, но это не останавливало его от новых попыток.

Саймон, вероятно, уже принял решение, продвигать Луи или нет, но это не значит, что чтобы выглядеть превосходно, нужно терпеть _боль_. Луи убедился, что его любимые серые трико и счастливый пояс были в хорошем состоянии для сегодняшнего дня, и пошел в метро. Луи еще с детства убедился, что не стоит ездить в метро в трико. Совсем не стоит.

В нем кипит энергия, когда он подходит к дверям студии в Южном Кенсингтоне. Каждый раз, когда он сюда заходит, он не может поверить в такую удачу. Не только то, что он будет танцевать на премьере балета в Великобритании, но и то, что это действительно изменило его жизнь, когда он увидел _Капеллу_ на гастролях, когда ему было всего лишь восемь лет. Так или иначе, менее чем за двадцать лет, Луи поднялся от мальчика с прослушивания до ведущих ролей.

Безумно.

Перед утренним занятием Луи зашел в маленький, меньше всего используемый туалет, чтобы немного собраться. Конечно же там была раздевалка, в которой было большинство танцоров, но Луи разрабатывал свою программу несколько лет, и самым главным было не проводить слишком много времени, взаимодействуя с членами компании до занятий. Ну, Луи нравятся все эти сплетни о балетной труппе, но если он услышит все это перед занятиями, то потом ему будет сложно сосредоточиться. Так что лучше было проводить время до занятий в уединенном месте.

Быстро справив нужду, Луи встал напротив зеркала, поправляя волосы. Имидж - это все в балете, и Луи не настолько горд, чтобы признаться, что он заботится о том, чтобы выглядеть лучшим образом. Он поворачивается, вытягивая шею, чтобы убедиться, что его задница выглядит привлекательно, но он и так это знает. Как только он подходит к правому углу, дверь распахивается, и Луи прижимает обратно к раковине.

\- Упс. Простите! о Господи! Вы в порядке? - парень говорит низким голосом. Как только Луи отошел от раковины, на него падает взгляд парня, который, по-видимому, не может нормально открыть дверь. Немного выше Луи, с вьющимися волосами (с каким-то шарфом в них, или что бы это ни было, это смотрелось странно), зеленые глаза и широкие плечи. На нем были трико и обтягивающая футболка, то если он видимо пришел на прослушивание, хотя выглядит он немного старовато для этого. Но этот парень безусловно стоит прощения Луи.

\- Привет, - отвечает Луи, ярко улыбаясь, но с небольшой усмешкой, чтобы обезоружить парня, - Ничего страшного. Тебе нормально так? - Луи язвительным взглядом смотрит на парня, который стоит очень, _очень_ близко к Луи.

\- Э-э, прости, - парень вздрагивает и делает шаг назад, - Я не думал, что этот туалет такой, эм... маленький.

\- Ты пришел на прослушивание? - спрашивает Луи, все еще улыбаясь.

\- Эм, что-то в этом роде, - бормочет парень, проводя рукой по волосам. Кажется, его совсем не волнует, что Луи действительно нужно идти.

Собирая свои вещи, Луи говорит парню: - Ну, удачи тебе с прослушиванием, или что там. Я Луи, кстати... и, если заблудишься тут, то ищи меня, - с дерзкой улыбкой Луи проскальзывает за дверь.

И прежде, чем она закрывается, Луи слышит: - Я Гарри! - и звук, подозрительно похожий, на то, будто Гарри ударился головой об стену. Луи улыбается, довольный началом дня с подкаченным парнем. Скорее всего, это позитивный знак того, как пройдет весь день.

В общем, он в хорошем настроении заходит в класс, но, к сожалению, это тот тип настроения, который раздражает его друга, Зейна. Возможно, потому что Луи вечно тыкает в него во время занятий. Даже когда они поворачиваются в другую сторону, и Зейн стоит за Луи, ему удается подставить свой зад как можно ближе к лицу Зейна. И это и есть тот переломный момент, когда Зейн жутко злится.

\- Томмо! Сделаешь это еще раз, и я скажу Саймону, что ты меня сексуально домогаешься!

Ежедневные занятия - любимое время всего дня для Луи. Он мог уйти с разминки (не то, чтобы он мог взять и уйти, он их просто не любил), но основные занятия и комбинации в центре зала были просто превосходны. Как бы банально это не звучало, но Луи танцует, потому что он любит выяснять, на что способно его тело, как оно может двигаться. И занятия идеально подходят для этого. Это высокие ставки, как и все остальное в танцах, потому что Саймон "Все Должны Превосходить Себя Каждый День" Коуэлл всегда наблюдает и судит, но классу разрешается экспериментировать, чего не происходит на разогреве, поэтому никогда не знаешь, что будет дальше.

Сегодня у учительницы балета, Ивонн, настроение было близко к раздраженности Зейна, нежели к нервозности Луи. Ивонн всегда стремится оправдывать все стереотипы Луи о французских учительницах балета (строгих и лишенных радости). Поэтому, сегодня она _чувствует_ , что в Луи полно энергии, и решает, что она должна выжать ее из Луи.

\- _Фуэте_ , - произносит Ивонн и ухмыляется Луи. Она _знает_ , как сильно он ненавидит _фуэте_. Боже, если бы не факт, что Ивонн сделала его лучшим танцором, он бы ненавидел ее всем фибрами своего тела. - Томлинсон! Раз ты сегодня полон сил, то ты можешь сначала сделать их с солистами, а потом и с остальной группой.

Да пошло все! _Фуэте_ , еще больше _фуэте_. Только 10 утра. Возможно, он сделал что-то, вот и заслужил некое наказание, но поговорить с Ивонн было практически невозможно. Единственный плюс в _фуэте_ это то, что выполняя их, он почти не думает о контракте. Есть такие движения, во время которых он может думать о своих планах на день или о списке покупок.

После того, как бесконечная последовательность _фуэте_ заканчивается, начинаются упражнения в центре зала. _Шассе_ , _шассе_ , _арабески_... Луи сделал эти комбинации столько раз, что ему иногда кажется, что он смог бы повторить их даже во сне.

Обычно Луи действительно нравятся наблюдать за другими ребятами в группе. Нравится наблюдать, как они всё делают вместе, но день Контракта не подходить для того, чтобы разглядывать Эштона (черт, Эштон, почему он такой высокий?). Вместо этого, Луи оглядывает зал, в то время как остальная группа продолжает занятия. Саймон сидит на месте пианиста, и если он хочет присутствовать на репетиции, то всегда приходит во время комбинация в центре зала. Луи немного хмурится, понимая, что зря надел пуш-ап трико.

В это время в комнату заходит Гарри Из Туалета, и садится на кресло Саймона, наблюдая за классом. Значит Гарри должно быть более высокого уровня, чем класс Луи, потому что прослушивание для класса не дает привилегий, чтобы сидеть и наблюдать. Ну, Гарри казался весьма многообещающим, но так как пока он не был на главной роли солиста, Луи определенно хотел, чтобы он занимался в их классе. Может так оно и будет. Луи немного улыбнулся в сторону Гарри.

Зейн тычет Луи в бок, тем самым заставая его врасплох: - Эй, как ты? Контракт и все дела.

Луи тычет его в ответ: - Не порть мне настроение. И не вынуждай меня разговаривать, я и так сегодня получил от Ивонн.

И как по команде Ивонн кричит: - Томлинсон! Если тебе снова нечем заняться, то повторяй комбинацию с той группой!

Луи простонал. Весьма типично. Всегда виноват Зейн, но он избегает наказания из-за своего обаяния и прекрасных скул. У Луи тоже замечательные скулы, но их не сравнить со скулами Зейна.

Луи пытался заниматься все оставшееся время, только пару раз отвесил Зейну подзатыльников, при том, он находил время, чтобы подмигнуть или улыбнуться Гарри. К концу репетиции с Луи стекали ручьи пота, но он был в довольно хорошем настроении, чтобы забыть, что через несколько часов решится его будущее. Саймон встает и хлопает в ладоши.

\- Простите. Я знаю, что вы все хотите побыстрее уйти, но у меня есть важное объявление для вас, - говорит Саймон, показывая, что все должны оставаться на своих местах. Зейн поворачивается к Луи с широко раскрытыми глазами, на что получает такой же удивленный взгляд от Луи. Их всех увольняют? У компании финансовые проблемы?

\- Мы делаем изменения в балете, которые прежде не делали. Я знаю, что все вы были рады _Золушке_ , но я искренне верю, что это была возможность для всех, и владелец этого балета четко прояснил, что у нас есть единственная возможность выступить.

Сейчас Луи действительно озадачен. Что, черт возьми, несет Саймон?

Саймон продолжает, широко улыбаясь: - Дамы и господа, завтра мы начинаем кастинг на балет Метью Борно _Лебединое озеро_.

Луи застыл в шоке. _Лебединое озеро_ Метью Борно, мать его. Это _огромная_ сделка. Метью Борно - самый известный хореограф в мире, и он может позволить только собственной компании исполнить даже небольшую часть этого балета. Наверное, потому что это смесь балета и современного танца, и многие компании даже не хотят приступать к этому делу.

Желудок Луи превращается в пучок узлов. В _Лебедином озере_ Борно оба солиста - мужчины. Там по-прежнему роман между принцем и лебедем, но только всех лебедей играют мужчины. Роли в этом балете играют на протяжении всей гребаной жизни - Саймон не преувеличивает -, потому что они демонстрируют своего рода универсальность мужчин.

Саймон проницательно улыбается Луи и Зейну, что не помогает ситуации в желудке Луи.

\- Метью Борно слишком занят, чтобы приехать и поставить балет, так что позвольте мне воспользоваться этим случаем и представить вам Гарри Стайлса, который и будет ставить балет. Гарри танцевал в компании Борно несколько лет. Я невероятно рад, что он с нами, и знаю, что его работа с нами будет приятной для всех нас. Пожалуйста, подарите ему теплый прием, - Саймон начинает аплодировать, а -- ох, блять -- Гарри Из Туалета, который на самом деле хореограф Гарри, робко стоит рядом.

\- Э-э, привет всем, - говорит Гарри низким голосом, а Луи мгновенно представляет каким сексуальным и хриплым он будет после хорошего минета. Луи мысленно пинает себя. _Не трахни хореографа. Не трахни хореографа_. - Как сказал Мистер Коуэлл, я Гарри. Я очень рад возможности работать с вами. Мы начнем репетиции с завтрашнего дня. Я думаю, что это будет большим удовольствием для всех нас, и я с нетерпением жду узнать каждого из вас, - Гарри поворачивается к Саймону, тем самым говоря, что он закончил.

\- Замечательно! Спасибо, Гарри. Итак, как вы все уже знаете, сегодня у нас состоятся встречи по поводу контракта. Позвольте мне поблагодарить вас за ваше терпение. Я знаю, что мои речи всегда очень долгие, но я попытаюсь сделать эту как можно короче...

Луи не слушает остальную часть речи Саймона. Он слышал ее уже раз восемь с тех пор, как он пришел сюда в восемнадцать лет. Вместо этого, он собирает свою сумку, а Саймон уже заканчивает свою речь. Луи хочет поскорее дойти до Найла, потому что этот чертенок знает все последние сплетни и новости.

Когда Саймон два раза хлопает в ладоши, что означает, что он закончил говорить, Луи уже мчится из студии в комнату физической терапии. Луи толкает дверь и сразу же плюхается на большую скамейку: - Найле-е-е-ер, ты мне нужен!

Через секунду Найл высовывает голову из своего бэк-офиса: - Какого черта тебе надо, Томлинсон? Ты уже готов к упражнения по укреплению спины?

Луи скорчил лицо: - Еще чего! Я только хочу узнать о новом хореографе. Я уверен, что ты знаешь обо всех вокруг.

Найл сужает глаза и становится настолько угрожающим, насколько только может со своим жизнерадостным характером: - Гарри, да? Я скажу тебе о нем, только если ты сделаешь упражнения для спины, как я тебя учил. И да, еще ты сделаешь боковую планку, засранец. Это сделка, можно сказать. Ты делаешь упражнения, а я говорю тебе все, что знаю.

\- Ну, а кто дал тебе информацию? Ты много знаешь? - Луи нетерпеливо спрашивает, - Я не буду делать эти упражнения. Это полная ерунда!

\- Ерунда это то, что ты говоришь, придурок.

Высунув язык, Лу думал, сможет ли он отвертеться от упражнений. Найл знал, что встреча с Саймоном только через несколько часов.

\- Хоран, это шантаж! Я сделаю их.

Через несколько минут Луи задается вопросом, почему он посчитал, что это того стоит? Он ведь _Ненавидит_ упражнения для спины. И, вероятно, именно поэтому у него проблемы со спиной.

Ну, может еще потому, что он часами держит девушек у себя над головой.

\- Хорошо, Томмо, вот что я знаю, - Найл наконец начинает, после того, как убеждается, что Луи делает правильные упражнения. - Саймон гонялся за правами на _Лебединое озеро_ несколько лет. Это была его мечта. Он думает, что это как-то активизирует базу по бронированию билетов.

\- Ох, Саймон, как всегда хорош в маркетинге, - Луи кивает, пытаясь сделать умный вид, но сразу же жалеет об этом. Невозможно делать серьезный вид, держа боковую планку.

\- И флаг ему в руки, я всегда рад зарплате, - говорит Найл, - так вот. Он донимал этого Метью Борно, и Борно согласился, но установил свои правила. Я думаю, Борно долго готовил Гарри, чтобы прислать его вместо себя, и это своего рода тест и для Гарри и для нашей компании. Если все будет хорошо, то, я думаю, Гарри поставит еще какой-либо балет Борно с нами.

Луи решает немного отдохнуть и расслабляет спину на мгновение: - Так кто будет отбирать танцоров? Ты же знаешь, как это важно для меня.

\- О, конечно же Гарри. Одно из условий Борно. Я знаю, что это не все, что тебя волнует. Я не знаю о его ориентации, но я слышал, что он смотрел на твою задницу сегодня во время утренних занятий, - ухмыляется Найл.

Луи мигом сел: - Серьезно? Он смотрел?

\- Ты идиот, Луи. Ты первый, с кем я встретился после занятий, откуда мне, черт возьми знать? Тем не менее, он возможно смотрел на твою попку. Ее трудно не заметить.

\- Иди нахрен, Хоран! Ты бы хотел такую же, я уверен! - ворчит Луи, - Я заканчиваю это упражнение и сваливаю!

\- Черта с два, Томлинсон. У тебя еще полчаса на это упражнение, а потом иди куда хочешь.


	2. Глава 1.2

Луи освобождается от занятий через двадцать пять минут, доказывая то, что Найл всегда его превосходит. Но Луи признает то, что его спине стало лучше.

Послу физической терапии ушло все нервное напряжение, и Луи стал чувствовать себя истощенным, и он знает, что это не пройдет до встречи с Саймоном. Луи даже не может покушать до встречи, не то что поспать, но у него остается еще один час.

После быстрого душа, он переодевается в одежду, которая по его мнению подходит для совещания, и ему не остается ничего другого, как ждать с остальными членами компании.

Он наклоняется к Зейну, чтобы оказаться прямо рядом с его лицом: - Зееееейн, - жалобным тоном говорит Луи, - развлеки меня. Нам тут еще вечность сидеть.

Зейн с презрением смотрит на Луи и пихает его: - Я сплю, Лу. И тебе советую, - говорит Зейн, а Луи с негодованием смотрит на него, но Зейн уже закрыл глаза и засыпает, размеренно дыша, и Луи знает, что Зейн действительно собирается спать. К черту Зейна и его способность засыпать в любое время, честно. Луи ждет несколько секунд, надеясь, что Зейн так пошутил и сейчас проснется, но разочаровывается. Он собирается сказать Зейну, что теперь Найл его лучший друг. Но только после совещания. Он не может сказать ему об этом сейчас.

Луи решает немного пройтись по залам. Надеясь, что это поможет ему снять нервное напряжение. Или, по крайней мере, он найдет кого-то, кто поможет ему отвлечься.

К сожалению, обойдя все здание, он не находит тех, с кем можно было бы поговорить. Танцоры уже разошлись, а солисты, также как и Луи, слишком напряжены, чтобы разговаривать.

Луи подходит к офису Саймона и видит, что там уже кто-то сидит. Это, скорее всего, один из солистов, и до Луи будет еще как минимум четыре встречи. Дерьмово иметь фамилию, начинающуюся на "Т". Ну, у него есть много времени, чтобы подготовиться. Лучше сделать нормальную прическу, чтобы соответствовать имиджу. Это отличная тактика. Сходить в туалет, потом уложить волосы, а затем, возможно, подойдет его время встречи.

Он быстро заходит в туалет, вздыхая с облегчением, когда видит, что он пустой. Не многих танцоров Луи считает настоящими друзьями, а некоторые солисты возмущаются, что Луи так быстро идет вверх по карьерной лестнице. И лучше не проводить время с этими людьми до встречи с Саймоном.

Когда Луи собирается выйти из туалета, надеясь, что пять встреч с Саймоном каким-то образом прошли за эти десять минут, дверь осторожно открывается.

Это Гарри. Опять.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, перед тем, как Луи тихо говорит: - Странное место для встреч, - но тут же об этом жалеет.

\- Эм... да, это странно, - отвечает Гарри, мягко улыбаясь.

Они стоят в неловкой тишине несколько секунд, но Луи снова говорит первым: - Я не знал, что ты наш новый хореограф. И я не хотел, чтобы у тебя было неправильное мнение обо мне. Я не пытаюсь флиртовать или что-то еще...

Глаза Гарри расширились: - О, нет, я... я об этом даже не думал. Извини, что не представился, когда встретил тебя здесь сегодня утром. Я думал, что Саймон сказал вам.

\- Понятно, - Луи кивает, - немного трудно объяснить, что ты здесь, чтобы поставить балет, ведь никто из нас даже не знал, что мы в нем участвуем.

Гарри и Луи снова смотрят друг на друга, но в этот раз тишина не такая неловкая. Они не двигаются по меньшей мере полминуты. Глаза Гарри действительно такие зеленые. Они стоят на таком расстоянии, как оно было бы, если бы Гарри трахался с Луи.

Так, сейчас пора идти и игнорировать этот соблазнительный ход мыслей.

Ну, - бодро говорит Луи, - мне пора идти. Встреча поп поводу контракта и все дела.

Гарри немного отпрыгивает, как будто он забыл, где находится: - Хорошо! Да! Удачи тебе. Я уверен, что все пройдет хорошо.

\- Да, - усмехается Луи, - И мы должны будем выпить по этому поводу, да? Со всеми ребятами, чтобы всех узнать, - добавляет он, возможно слишком быстро.

Если Луи не ошибается, то Гарри, отвечая, выглядит немного разочарованным: - Звучит здорово, спасибо. Просто дай мне знать.

\- Хорошо, - обещает Луи. Он уже положил руку на ручку двери, - Еще увидимся, Стайлс.

Луи быстро идет к сидениям, и, к счастью, видит Зейна, который уже проснулся. Он явно был не в настроении, чтобы разговаривать. Они проводят еще полчаса в полной тишине, залипая в свои телефоны.

Наконец-то, настала очередь Луи. Через пару минут после назначенного времени, Саймон открывает дверь и, после того, как прощается с полу-солисткой, Перри, видит сидящих на диване Луи и Зейна.

\- О, отлично, сохраним время. Вы вдвоем пойдете на совещание.

Луи и Зейн в замешательстве смотрят друг на друга. Встречи по поводу контрактов всегда один на один. Чего хочет Саймон? Они пожимают плечами и идут к офису.

Луи и Зейн садятся на неудобные кресла в офисе Саймона и с надеждой смотрят на него: - Босс, - после небольшой паузы говорит Луи, - Как дела?

Саймон смеется, и напряжение немного уходит, хотя Луи все еще не может полностью расслабиться: - Ох, это был долгий день. А у вас как дела?

\- Хорошо, да, - бормочет Зейн.

\- Честно, немного нервничаем, - откровенно говорит Луи. Он давно знает, что Саймон любит, когда все карты открыты.

Облокотившись на спинку стула, Саймон улыбается мальчикам: - Извините, ребята, - они все еще не имеют понятия, почему у них совещание вместе, и они не достаточно уверены, чтобы что-то предполагать, - Итак, причина, почему вы оба здесь в том, - Саймон наконец говорит, - что я, проще говоря, не знаю, что с вами делать.

Наступила долгая пауза. Луи полностью уверен, что он не сможет и слова сказать, если попробует. Их увольняют? Но Саймон не стал бы увольнять их обоих сразу.

Слава богу, Саймон замечает панику на лицах парней и говорит: - О, боже, нет, я вас не увольняю.

Луи откинулся на спинку стула и шумно вздохнул. Зейн, сидящий рядом, ослабил свою смертельную хватку на ручках стула.

\- То есть... Что вы имеете в виду? - спрашивает Луи. Он все еще не полностью уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

\- Ну, - вздохнул Саймон, - вы оба отличные танцоры. Вы основные активы компании, и я бы хотел, чтобы вы работали здесь как можно дольше.

\- Я, и уверен, что Зейн тоже, так считаем, - сказал Луи, и Зейн быстро закивал головой.

\- Отлично, парни, я рад это слышать, - Саймон облокотился на стол, - Как я и сказал, вы превосходные танцоры. Но я не уверен, что вы можете танцевать в основном составе.

Сердце Луи остановилось. Он провел буквально все свое время в балете борясь с мыслями о том, что он слишком худощавый, не достаточно мужественный, чтобы быть ведущим танцором. И за последние девять лет у Луи был свой режим. Он изменил внешность. Он думал, что Саймон на его стороне. 

Сквозь звон в ушах Луи пытается понять, что говорит Саймон. Ужасные слова "артист балета". Это единственное, что удалось обработать Луи.

\- Что простите? - спрашивает Луи, немного качая головой.

\- Вы оба такие талантливые, - говори Саймон, - и так быстро идете вверх по карьерной лестнице. Но я не уверен, что вы подходите на высшую роль.

\- И... Что это значит? - наконец спрашивает Зейн после очень долгой паузы, в которой Луи чувствовал себя монстром, у которого из ноздрей валил дым.

Выглядя более чем просто некомфортно Саймон отвечает им: - Это значит, что я еще не решил, какой контракт вам предложить. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба были солистами. Но мы посмотрим, как пройдет кастинг для _Лебединого озера_ , перед тем как принять окончательное решение.

У Луи начинает кружиться голова. Буквально весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову, когда он проснулся сегодня утром. _Лебединое озеро_ теперь, видимо, определяет всю его дальнейшую карьеру в балете. Луи понимает, что не может связать и двух слов.

\- И... с завтрашнего дня начинается кастинг, парни, и я и Гарри будем принимать решение, кто из вас лучше подойдет на роли. Основываясь на этом, мы подготовим контракты на следующий сезон. Будьте уверены, у вас будут контракты с нашей компанией. Я бы не хотел потерять вас, - Саймон откидывается на спинку кресла, казалось, довольный тем, что смог все объяснить.

Луи не доверил себе говорить что-либо, поэтому предоставил Зейну сказать прощальные слова, ограничиваясь пожиманием руки и натянутой улыбкой. Как только они выходят из офиса, Луи делает глубокий вдох, но Зейн останавливает его, прежде чем он что-то смог сказать.

\- Не надо. Не сейчас. Только когда мы выйдем из здания, - говорит Зейн, положив руку на рот Луи. Никогда еще Луи не был так рад иметь такого спокойного лучшего друга. Но сейчас лучший друг был его главным соперником на пути к 'ведущему танцору'. Гребаный Саймон, играет с человеческими жизнями.

Коридоры студии никогда не казались такими длинными. Луи отмечает, что они с Зейном должно быть выглядели довольно ненормальными, судя по взглядам людей. Если быть честным, то Зейн тащил его под руки к входной двери, все еще умудряясь держать его рот рукой. Они определенно заслуживают косые взгляды.

Наконец, они на улице, и как только Зейн отрывает руку ото рта Луи, он выпускает бессловный крик. Он делает это снова, потому что ему становится легче. Луи топчет листья, которые у него под ногами, чувствуя, как они хрустят. В это время Зейн сидит на лавочке, обхватив голову руками.

Луи мог топтать все вокруг сколько ему угодно, но это бы ни к чему не привело. Зейн это уже давно понял. В этом смысле Зейн был намного умнее Луи. Вздыхая, Луи садится рядом с Зейном, положив руку ему на спину.

\- Это, - сказал Луи после минуты тишины, - это было немного дерьмово.

Зен сдавленно смеется. Звучит так, будто он пытается сдержать слезы, это просто недопустимо. Никто не заставляет Зейна плакать.

\- Эй, эй, все хорошо, - Луи потирает спину Зейна, чтобы успокоить его, - Милый, все сработает как надо. Ты будешь ведущим танцором даже до того, как сам об этом узнаешь. Саймон ведь не сумасшедший.

Луи придвигается ближе, а Зейн потирает глаза и кладет голову на плечо Луи: - Будем надеяться на это. Я действительно не хочу проходить прослушивания в других компаниях.

И, о боже, Луи даже не подумал об этом. Если Саймон не повысит их, то они так и останутся простыми артистами балета, или же им придется проходить прослушивание для ведущих ролей в других компаниях. Не говоря уже о том, что во всей Великобритании есть всего четыре балетные компании, и, не дай бог, Луи и Зейн окажутся в разных. 

\- Все будет хорошо. Все должно быть хорошо. - Луи чувствует, что ему становится трудно говорить.

У Зейна нет ответа на это. Они сидят на лавочке еще полчаса, прижавшись друг к другу, перед тем как встать и потащиться к метро. В конце концов, Луи думает про себя, завтра они должны быть отдохнувшими, чтобы прожить еще один день, который определит их дальнейшую жизнь.


End file.
